


Korrlok Week: Drug

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tarrlok forced Korra to leave Republic City with him, how did he plan to force her to stay with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrlok Week: Drug

                Korra was there as soon as he opened the door. "Do you have it?"

                "Why, I don't know what you could be talking about."

                She glared. "Don't _do_ that. You told me that if I stayed in the house all day, you'd give me some. You promised, Tarrlok. You _promised_."

                "And were you a good girl?" With a smile, he brushed her hair back from her face, letting his hand linger on her cheek. "You didn't step outside, not even once?"

                He could tell she was angry, but she tried to smile and didn't push his hand away. "Not even once. There are more important things than fresh air, you know."

                Well, he couldn't ignore a hint like that, could he? He reached into his pocket and pulled the box out, chuckling at the way her hungry eyes followed it. "Could this be what you're looking for?"

                "Tarrlok-- Please, Tarrlok--"

                She was fidgeting, edging closer and closer, but he took his time unlocking the box, loading the small, delicate syringe. Korra knew by now that begging wouldn't hurry him, but she was transfixed, watching him with tension written in every line of her body. As soon as he straightened, she yanked her sleeve back and held out her arm.

                "Korra, Korra. Take your time." She wouldn't risk arguing with him at this point, but she took only a half step backward, still holding her sleeve up with white-knuckled fingers.

                "What do you want?"

                "Want?" He smiled. "What a way to put it. I was just thinking about how lovely it would be if I got a kiss from a lovely lady whenever I came home from work."

                She closed the distance between them in an instant. She was still clumsy and untaught. Too forceful and lacking a delicate touch. There would be more than enough time to fix that later. Her hand was clammy where it rested on top of his.

                After he finally let her pull away, he chuckled and reached for her arm. Korra fidgeted uncomfortably as he positioned the syringe. As soon as the needle slid into her arm, though, she froze with her eyes closed. As the syringe emptied, he watched as her mouth fell open and her shoulders slumped forward.

                While he cleaned the needle and returned the syringe and vial to their proper place, she opened dreamy eyes and slurred, "What _is_ that?"

                "Why, you know I can't tell you that. You just need to know that I can keep getting you more."

                She leaned against his side and looked up at him. "I'll be good tomorrow too."

                He put his arm around her. "Then I will be sure to give you another present."

                "I'll remember to kiss you too." Her eyes were only half-focused by now.

                " _Very_ good, Korra. I'm glad we're learning to get along."


End file.
